Trojans Mob
The Trojans was formed by evicted Aztecs females, recently the Zebra, and Baobab rovers in late 2010. Squig, of Whisker origins, and Jason Bourne have settled into the dominant positions. However in mid 2011, after suffering from a snake bite Jason Bourne lost dominance to his litter-mate brother Scoprion King. Disease took both Squig and Scoprion King in early 2013. Proteus seized dominance. Dominant Pair When the group first fromed Squig became the dominant female over the other females. A few days later Jason Bourne ousted the other males and settled into the dominant male position after ousting his brother. In mid 2011, Jason Bourne was bitten by a snake and Scorpion King became the new dominant male. They remained the dominant couple until both were lost in January 2013 from disease. Proteus became the new dominant female and eventually Tegan stepped up to take male dominance. Current Members The Trojans have 25 members as of Janaury 2012. Proteus (VAZF011) Dominant Female Tegan (VTJM004) Dominant Male Julian (VTJF001) Sobo (VTJM002) Piablo (VTJM003) Rowley (VTJF006) Rodrick (VTJM007) Frank (VTJM009) Manny (VTJM010) Shiny (VTJF011) Toy (VTJF012) Guns (VTJM013) VTJF014 VTJF015 VTJM016 VTJM017 VTJM018 VTJF019 VTJF020 VTHP021 VTJP022 VTJP023 VTJP024 VTJP025 VTJP026 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Trojans. Squig (VWF118) Mimi (VAZF007) Lola (VAZF009) Proteus (VAZF011) Chin Chin (VAZF012) Jason Bourne (VBBM010) Scorpion King (VBBM011) Mody (VBBM013) Crackle (VBBM019) Toni (VBBM022) Julian (VTJF001) Sobo (VTJM002) Piablo (VTJM003) Tegan (VTJM004) Rowley (VTJF006) Rodrick (VTJM007) Susan (VTJF008) Frank (VTJM009) Manny (VTJM010) Shiny (VTJF011) Toy (VTJ012) Guns (VTJM013) VTJF014 VTJF015 VTJM016 VTJM017 VTJM018 VTJF019 VTJF020 VTHP021 VTJP022 VTJP023 VTJP024 VTJP025 VTJP026 Rivals The Trojans rivals are the Mobsters and the Fiends. History December 2010: Squig, Burdock, Mimi, Lola and Chin Chin joined Jason Bourne, Scorpion King, Moby, Crackle and Toni. Squig and Jason Bourne became the dominant pair. Janaury 2011: Scorpion King, Crackle and Toni went roving. Mimi aborted. Two encounter with Zebra. February 2011: '''Squig was pregnant. She evicted Mimi and Lola. Crackle went roving. '''March 2011: '''Squig gave birth to Julian, Sobo, Piablo and Tegan. One encounter with Limbo. '''April 2011: '''Crackle and Toni went roving. '''May 2011: Lola was pregnant. Cackle went roving. One encounter with Jackalope. June 2011: Lola aborted. One encounter with Limbo. July 2011: Squig and Mim were pregnant. Mimi, Lola and Chin Chin was evicted. August 2011: '''Squig and Mimi gave birth to Greg, Rowley, Rodrick, Susan, Frank and Manny. '''September 2011:.Jason Bourne was overthrown by Scorpion King who became the new dominant male. Chin Chin was pregnant. Two encounters with Jackelope. October 2011: Mimi and Chin Chin aborted. Mody, Crackle and Toni went roving. November 2011: Squig was pregnant. Mimi and Chin Chin were evicted. Two encounters with Zebra. December 2011: Squig gave birth to Shiny, Toy and Guns. Mimi was Last Seen. One encounter with Zebra and Limbo. Janaury 2012: ''' Chin Chin was pregnant. Crackle went roving. Jason Bourne went roving and was Last Seen. '''February 2012: Chin Chin gave birth to VMYP014, VMYP015, VMYP016 and VMYP017. Three encounter with Zebra. March 2012: '''.Proteus and Lola were pregnant. Mody, Crackle and Toni went roving and were Last Seen. '''April 2012: '''Proteus and Lola lost thier litters. Squig was pregnant. Lola, Proteus, Chin Chin and Julian were evicted. Chin Chin was Last Seen. '''May 2012: Squig gave birth to VTJM018, VTJF019 and TJF020. June 2012: Piablo and Tegan went roving. July 2012: August 2012: '''Proteus was pregnant. '''September 2012: '''Proteus lost her litter. Squig and Lola were pregnant. Lola and Proteus were evicted. '''October 2012: Squig and Lola gave birth to VTJP021, VTJP022, VTJP023, VTJP024, VTJP25 and VTJP026. November 2012: December 2012: '''Janaury 2013: '''Squig died of TB. Scopion King dispeared and was Last Seen with TB. Proteus became the new dominant female. '''Febuary 2013: '''Lola was evicted and Last Seen. Susan died of TB. Tegan became the new dominant male. Category:Meerkat Mobs